


Five Times Roy Didn't Kiss Boys Under The Mistletoe, And The One Time He Did

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Move RPF
Genre: Christmas traditions, Community: trope_bingo, Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Parties, Shyness, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is scared of kissing boys. Mistletoe doesn't help. That is pretty much the entire premise of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Roy Didn't Kiss Boys Under The Mistletoe, And The One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'mistletoe kiss' for trope_bingo round 1. [My card.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/55634.html)
> 
> Written on a whim, for lack of any other ideas. Also, I have never written one of those 'five times...' fics before, and I swear, I will never do it again. XD /just trying to get a bingo.

**Christmas, 1959**  
Roy had noticed the boy all month, seeing him gaze shyly back at him in return. Roy would never have done anything, though, except for the fact the boy seemed to like him. They had not done anything; they had not even talked to each other. Roy was not keen to make it known he fancied boys at all, even if all he wanted to do was kiss him.

His name was Julian, Roy discovered. He spent days writing notes he never sent. He had no confidence he would be able to make his desires known in a way that wouldn't sound stupid. Roy felt he should be able to talk to boys by now, but he was an awkward boy as much as Julian seemed to be, and Roy was just too shy.

Julian was the one who pointed out they were standing under a sprig of mistletoe on that last day before Christmas holidays. Roy almost kissed him, but the sound of some boys approaching made him run off, afraid.

* * *

**Christmas 1965**  
Roy stood against the wall, shyly observing those around him. The party had too many people, and all Roy wanted to do was go home. The only people he really knew were his new bandmates, though he had known them before they'd all formed a band together. They were at Charlie's house, as it was the largest, and Roy had not stopped staring at him all night.

Charlie was charming and warm, and had not stopped talking. Roy watched him kiss a girl under some mistletoe hung opportunistically over a door frame. Roy idly wondered what it would be like to kiss him. But as he looked back, Charlie was kissing another girl, and Roy decided to cut his losses and leave.

* * *

**Christmas 1969**  
Trevor was playing music far too loud for Roy's taste, but he'd had too much vodka to really care. He'd loosened up a little for once, giving in to the familiar crowd of faces dancing all around him. He was feeling warm and happy, and he vaguely remembered pulling a girl aside to kiss her under the sprig of mistletoe hung in the hall, but he wasn't sure.

Charlie was there too, and as Roy went to leave once it became far, far too late, Charlie caught his arm and asked for a kiss. Roy couldn't remember what he'd said; it had sounded like gibberish in his mind. Too flighty to be seen kissing boys just yet, particularly not attractive mates, Roy made his apologies and left. He cursed his nerves the whole way home, wishing he had taken the courage to kiss him like he'd wanted to do four years ago.

* * *

**Christmas 1973**  
Roy felt he was too old and settled to be eyeing off the attractive men at the party he was at. He'd been coaxed out by Rick, who was currently flirting with any girl he could find. Roy had never particularly told anyone about his desires for other men, but then, he'd never really done anything about it, so he'd never seen fit to mention it to anyone.

Roy was feeling a little more sociable that night, and he found himself chatting to an old friend he hadn't seen for months. It distracted him enough to forget about the sight of Rick manoeuvring a particularly pretty young man underneath a sprig of mistletoe to steal a kiss from him.

Later on, Rick would try to goad Roy into a kiss, but Roy backed off, not wanting to embarrass himself.

* * *

**Christmas 1986**  
Bev had made a point of inviting Roy around for dinner, and Roy was not going to refuse him, given how long it had been since they had last seen each other. Roy was glad to see him, and appreciated the fact there were not hundreds of people around. Roy had grown to hate large parties, particularly if he didn't know anyone. He needed a bloody good excuse to go to one these days.

Later that evening, Roy laughed when Bev dared him to kiss him underneath the mistletoe, like they used to do when they were young. It hadn't even been real mistletoe, just a plastic decoration that lacked the charm of the real thing. Roy was drunk enough to peck him on the cheek, but left it at that. Bev kissed his cheek in return and offered him another drink.

* * *

**Christmas 2001**  
Roy had managed to wrangle a quiet evening with Charlie. They hadn't had enough time to themselves for years, and it was good to spend some time with him, particularly just the two of them without anyone else getting in the way. It wasn't quite Christmas yet, but Roy didn't mind. He would be busy soon anyway, so this moment of calm was what Roy needed to get him through the coming wave of parties and lunches.

It was nearly midnight now, and they stood in the front room, gazing out at the London sky, hoping it might snow. Roy had always loved white Christmases, but he wasn't certain London would get one this year. As they sipped brandy together, and wished each other a merry Christmas, Charlie mentioned the mistletoe hanging over the door frame, and asked Roy if he'd honour him with a kiss.

This time, without the fear he'd carried with him all his life, he let Charlie bring him into his arms and kiss him.


End file.
